


Drunken Compass

by elidoo



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-08
Updated: 2015-05-08
Packaged: 2018-03-29 14:08:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3899191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elidoo/pseuds/elidoo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hot Mess Modern AU prompt from Tumblr</p><p>‘you thought i was someone else and started making out with me at a club and you’re really hot so i just went with it and now we’re heading back to your place and idk how to break it to you’ au</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drunken Compass

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Drunken Compass](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14024760) by [rossignol_hatshepsut](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rossignol_hatshepsut/pseuds/rossignol_hatshepsut)



  
“I can’t believe you got dumped!” Bull had a voice like a foghorn, and quickly drawing attention from others in the line. “Holy crap, you guys have been together for like, what, six years?”

“Seven,” Trevelyan sighed, raising his hand to the bouncer to get his wrist stamped. “And I didn’t get dumped. I proposed and she said no. _Again.”_

“Man, that’s cold. So you guys are still together?”

Trevelyan followed Bull into the club, Herald’s Rest – what an awful name for a place where resting was the last thing people did – and pulled his phone out of his back pocket.

_No new messages._

“Considering how I haven’t heard from her in a week now, probably not.”

“So you did get dumped, then.”

Trevelyan fixed Bull a solid glare. “Must you always point out the painfully obvious? I’m hurting over here, mate.”

“Well, forget about Nehra. That’s why you’re here! We’re gonna get smashed, and we’ll find you a real nice girl to go home with.” Bull’s grin was infectious and Trevelyan found himself laughing a little. “Or two, if you can handle two.”

“I’m only committing to the first half of your plan,” Trevelyan said as they pushed open the double door, momentarily blinded by the flashing lights.

He gestured towards the bar. “Beer?”

Four lagers later and he’s still much too sober to totally ignore the slight tackiness of the floor, or the sharp smell of artificial fog – oh wait, this club had bubble machines – or the incessant _doof-doof-doof_ people called music these days.

Bull had disappeared off somewhere, not doubt flexing his very impressive muscles to a throng of adoring, and very drunk, clubbers.

He checked his phone again. No new messages.

Perhaps a stiffer drink than lager was in order.

“Do you do old-fashioned’s here?” He shouted over the music to the young woman behind the bar. There were live tropical fish swimming under his hands, inside the glass countertop. What _is_ this place?

“A what?” The blonde frowned at him. “What kind of fancy pants drink issat?”

“Never mind,” He shoved her a twenty. “Just give me a bourbon. Neat.”

The bartender made a noise that sounded less friendly than a twenty-dollar drink should buy. He took a napkin from a stack and picked at it idly, willing himself to not check his phone again.

And then he felt it: a hand riding up his shirt, fingertips hot on his skin, tracing up his spine…

“Oooh-kay!” Trevelyan jumped, grabbing the offending hand. “This is highly inappro—”

The rest of his sentence died a quick death when a velvet-soft mouth sealed over his, a slick tongue sweetened by Frangelico parting his lips, suckling and biting gently.

He didn’t know who he was kissing – his eyes slammed shut the moment their tongues touched – only that his assailant was a bloody good kisser, and he couldn’t stop the small groan rising in him as the kiss deepened.

“Rilienus,” A honeyed-voice purred in his ear when they finally parted. “You said you’d call me. I almost sent out a search party.”

Trevelyan slowly blinked his eyes open. “Hmm?”

An impossibly beautiful man stared back, with his dark skin and sterling eyes and those wicked, wicked lips. The perfectly groomed moustache and the little soul patch would explain the bristles in his mouth a minute ago.

“Have you forgotten about me already?” The handsome stranger asked, words slurred from alcohol. “But you said you liked that thing I did with my tongue.”

Trevelyan swallowed thickly. “I’m sorry but I think you’re mistaken. I’m not—”

A hand curled into his hair, another at the back of his neck, and he was pulled into another searing kiss – and he did that _thing_ with his tongue.

 _Maker’s Breath_ , Rilienus was a fool to not return this man’s call.

A bunch of straws hit the side of their faces, followed by an annoyed grunt. “Don’t make out in front of the bar, shitfaces! You’re holding up the line!”

Without breaking apart, Trevelyan manoeuvred them away from the bar, his drink completely forgotten.

 

* * *

They tumbled inside the dimly lit apartment, lips fused, hands desperately tugging at each other’s clothes, slipping under to find more skin.

Drop dead gorgeous mystery man walked Trevelyan backwards and pressed him against the wall, hips grinding into his with a kind of drunken abandon.

He hissed at the contact, pulling away to take a shuddering breath that melted into a groan when the other man took it as an invitation to suck on his earlobe.

_Sweet Andraste—_

Hands! Hands in new places! 

Trevelyan was tipsy, but still aware enough to know that this was grievously wrong. To take advantage of an inebriated man, no matter how hot and how willing he was…

“Hang on a second!” He probably shouted it louder than necessary, but the grip was hard on the soft flesh of his bum, and he needed it gone right now to think clearly. “I can’t do this. This isn’t right.”

“Don’t worry, Rilienus.” Feather light kisses on his neck, and Trevelyan leaned into them despite himself, sighing. “I said I won’t tell anyone, and I won’t. You can use me however you like.”

“No, that’s not—” Baffled, Trevelyan blinked wildly. “ _What_?”

Skilful fingers massaged his bulge, and he had to bite his lip to hold back a moan. “You want this. I want this. Win-win.”

“Look, you are very attractive, and under any other circumstances, I would take you up on your offer.” He cradled this beautiful, beguiling man’s face between his hands, forcing him to look into his face. “But this isn’t right because I’m not Rilienus.”

Grey eyes worked hard trying to find focus. “You’re not Rilienus?”

“No, I’m not.”

“You’re not Rilienus.” A statement. Oh good, they’re getting somewhere.

“Correct.”

“Then who the hell are you? And why are you in my home?”

“Trevelyan. My name is Trevelyan.” He licked his lips, a nervous habit, and flushed a little when he tasted the remnants of the kisses.

He let his hands fall to his sides. “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have come here.”

“Then why did you?” An inquisitive brow arched upward and Trevelyan resisted the urge to run a thumb along it.

“Because I liked kissing you.”

The simplicity of his answer seemed to have floored his intoxicated host. Trevelyan watched with mild curiosity as the man drew in a sharp breath and held it, eyes wide.  

When he spoke again, his mouth curved into a positively vulpine smile.

“Dorian,” He said, perfect white teeth gleaming blue in the near-darkness.

“I beg your pardon?”

“It’s my name. Remember it. You’ll be screaming it later.”

Trevelyan almost choked on his own spit. “Did you not hear a word I said? I’m not—”

“Not Rilienus. Got it.” Dorian threw his arms around his neck, bringing him closer. “You’re already here, so we might as well.”

A silky tongue darted out to lick along his bottom lip, and Trevelyan’s brain was on the verge of short-circuiting.

“No.” He pushed Dorian away by the shoulders as gently as he could. “I don’t want to do this.”

“What do you mean ‘no’? Isn’t this what you came here for?”

“Not when you’re drunk. Not like this.”

“ _Why_?”

“Because I’d really like you to remember me as more than a drunken mistake in the morning.”

It was the second time Dorian looked at him like he was a rare zoo animal, tilting his head in a way that made Trevelyan want to kiss him again.

_Get. Yourself. Together._

He cleared his throat, and sprang into action before he did anything stupid.

“Come, let’s get you to bed. I’ll make myself comfortable on your—” He looked over towards the living room where a well-worn couch sat in the corner, heaped with books and more books. “—uh, your black leather bookshelf, as it appears.”

 

 

 

The early morning sun streamed in through the large windows, glinting off something shiny and onto his face.

Trevelyan groaned in frustration and turned his head, burying his nose into the folds of the leather couch, smelling musty old books and ink.

He’s really not a morning person.

Just as he was happily drifting back to sleep, a hard poke in his back yanked him right out his dreamy haze.

“Wake up.” It’s the same voice that had breathed golden promises in his ear last night, no longer sweet or flirtatious in the harsh reality of the morning after. “I want to see if you’re ugly.”

 _Is this guy serious?_ Well, at least he remembered him.

“No,” Trevelyan mumbled into the warmed leather beneath his cheek, petulant. “I need another thirty minutes.”

Grabby hands pulled at his shirt, trying in vain to flip him over. He curled into himself, his back against the assault, laughter bubbling out of him at the utter ridiculousness of the whole thing.

He giggled outright when Dorian began tickling his side, blunt nails scribbling up and down the sensitive skin. “Turn around, you lazy bastard! I want to know if I need to go pour bleach on my tongue!”

He stretched languidly before turning, squinting at the brightness. “You’re a _very_ different person in the light of day, Dorian.”

Trevelyan pretended not to notice the slight blush in Dorian’s cheeks, but his hand moved on its own accord, reaching out to lightly touch the beauty mark near his right eye.

“Good morning.” He smiled up at him sleepily.

 

* * *

 

When he felt his phone vibrate in his back pocket, he’d almost dropped it in his haste to get to the blighted thing.

 _One new message_.

Trevelyan swiped to unlock the screen, scanning the short text.

_Finishing work in 30. Thai takeout at my place? Xo_

He typed his reply quickly.

_Let’s eat at my place. I have something for you._

His free hand slipped unconsciously into his pocket, finding the newly cut key. 


End file.
